


Friday Night Fights

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Master/Pet, arena fighting, pet fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the "In Darkest Night" series where it is not James Moriarty in the center of the web but someone much closer to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Fights

John watches as the Master of the Lists runs his hands over his pet. The man double checks the muzzle to make sure it is secure due to what happened last time. 

John sighs. That wasn’t his pet’s fault the other pet bit first but his pet made sure to bite last and end it. So his pet has the dangerous tag and the other pet…. well …the other pet will never be joining them again. His pet has made sure of that.

He was so proud at how his pet stayed stock still as the rather corpulent and sweaty man ran his moist hands over the most intimate sections of his pet’s anatomy checking to make sure that all was regulation and attached correctly.

John snorted. He knew it was put on correctly as he had put it on himself. His pet’s gaze was focused on him and him alone. He could see the panic in the eyes from his actions.

John stepped forward to the table and took his pet’s head in his hands and stroked his hair, “You are fine pet. I was thinking of something that upset me but I am not at all upset at you.” He kissed his pet on the top of the head, “Never at you my dear one.”

He could feel the shiver of joy go through his pet. 

“Is this going to be much longer?” he asked, “He’s getting nervous and I would rather he save his energy for later.”

The man was checking his pet’s front paws and his claws.

“Not much longer Sir. Just need to check the tail and the harness and we are done Sir.”

John pulled his pet’s head to his chest and murmured, “You’ll be fine. Just hold on for a little while longer.”

The man tugged lightly on the tail and the pet whimpered in response but did not move.

“Oi! Not so hard,” said John.

“Sorry Sir. He’s in good shape and he can participate tonight. I will put him sixth on the list.”

John nodded only paying attention to his pet in front of him and making consoling noises.

The door to the room closed.

“OK boy you can get down,” John sat back down on the chair and quickly found his lap full of his pet.

“Such a good boy. I know you are going to do me proud in there. And if you win, I give you permission to take your reward.”

His pet gave a happy whine in response.

He petting and stroked his pet until the pet was calm. Almost falling asleep when the knock came at the door. 

“Sir, we are ready for you.”

John snapped the lead on to the thick collar around his pet’s throat protecting that delicate area from what was to come.

He pointed and his pet came quickly to heel.

“Good boy. Now I want you to behave for these men.”

His pet whined in sorrow and frustration.

“Ah ah ah, not of that. You know better. I’ll be watching you.”

His pet sat in obedience and woofed behind the muzzle.

John opened the door and handed the leash to the two men waiting outside.

“Take good care of him,” he said. The ‘or else’ didn’t need to be said. Both these men knew exactly whom they were dealing with.

“Yes Sir,” said one with a military salute.

He watched as his pet walked next to the men with his head held high.

He went up to the arena and found Jim and Seb sitting in his box. His seat was between the two of them. He noted that Seb was squirming slightly as Jim watched him out of the corner of his eye. Jim was fiddling with his iPhone. It took John no time at all to figure out the game the two of them were playing. He had to get one of those Bluetooth enabled vibrators to use on his pet soon.

“Sir,” they said as they stood up.

He nodded and sat down. They followed suit. 

“So how have the games been?” he asked.

James said, “You missed a rather bloody one between Sid’s pet and Tyler’s but the others have been rather lopsided.”

A man came to the booth asking if they wanted to place any bets before the next bout. John gave the man a hard look and man looked very nervous. 

“Johnny, give the man a break. He is only doing the job you assigned him. I’ll put a 1000 on John’s pet to win by submission. How about you Seb?” Jim touched some thing on his iPhone and Seb’s spine seemed to have been electrified.

Through gritted teeth Seb said, “None for me this round.”

“John?”

“I’d be betting against myself Jim. Not very sporting if you ask me.”

The man made a note of Jim’s bet and scurried away.

Jim looked at the odds board and said, “Oooo Johnny, your pet is not favored to win.”

John picked up the glass of scotch that had been sitting there for him and took a sip, “But we both know he will James and we both know why.”

Jim smiled an evil smile and touched his iPhone. 

Seb could not contain the groan that emanated from his lips.

John said, “Turn it off and put it up James or I swear I’ll have Seb shove it up your ass and it will be vibrating while he does it.”

James sniffed and pouted but then looked at John’s face and did as he had been ordered. Seb visibly relaxed after the iPhone was off.

John shoved his hand into Seb’s crotch and grabbed at the device underneath the clothing, “If you need this off Tiger. You just have to ask.”

“No Sir. I don’t need it.”

John smiled and said, “Still I might have to do something about that.”

James giggled.

The roar of the crowd in the room turned their attention back to the ring where the previous two opponents were being dragged off.

The master of ceremonies entered with his microphone, “The next two combatants are well known to you all. In the red corner with a record of 22 wins, 7 ties, and one loss I present to you Watson’s Gamble!”

The two men who took his pet from him entered with his pet between them. The crows roared. John could see the nervous energy from his pet but also the anticipation.

“In the blue corner with a record of 10 wins, no ties and no losses I present to you Roy’s English Bulldog.”

Out of the blue door came two men with a large pet between them. He seemed to be twice the size of John’s pet and all muscle. The two men had to hold him back from attacking with all their strength.

James said, “Oops. I may have made the wrong bet.”

John steepled his fingers and said, “We will see.”

Both pets were attached to a short chain on their side of the ring. The other men exited the ring and there was a moment of silence as the crowd waited for what was next.

A bell rang and the electronic locks on the chains were released as both pets charged each other. 

John’s pet was knocked over by the driving force of the other pet who was on top of him trying to use his claws.

His pet got a paw around and managed to punch the other pet hard in the gut. First blood was spilt and it was John’s pet who had done the deed.

After that it got ugly. The two pets were slashing at each other. The floor of the arena was becoming a bit slippery from sweat and blood. 

John was proud of his pet. Every time the other pet seemed to have him, he would slip out and attack. Both pets were breathing hard and stepped back to measure each other out.

Then his pet struck with a blow to the collar around the throat and then to the solar plexus. The other pet dropped like a stone choking to get some air back into his lungs. The other pet blacked out from the attack.

John’s pet put his paws on the back of his defeated adversary and howled his triumph.

The audience cheered and some cursed. Then the chant of “reward!” started up.

The master of ceremonies looked towards John who nodded in agreement with the crowd.

The other men brought a strange mental contraption like a breeding stand and put it in the middle of the ring. They took the pet from the floor who was starting to come around and removed all his gear. They strapped him onto the stand with his legs far apart exposing his hole to everyone. The pet realized what had happened and tried to get away but it was too late. He was fixed in place. 

John walked down to the ring and entered. He handed a key to the master of ceremonies who unlocked the harness that was on his pet. John lovingly removed the gear and said, “You may finish this and I give you permission to use him harshly. Oh and when I say, you may cum.”

His pet wiggled with happiness.

“But no biting.”

His pet whined but bowed to his master’s wishes.

John took his pet over to the stand and helped him up to mount the defeated pet who howled in pain as he was entered with neither spit nor pity. John’s pet took up a fast pace not letting the pet below him adjust.

The crowd cheered as he went faster and harder. The cries and whimpers of the pet below him just adding to the noise.

John stroked the back of his pet and said in his ear, “Cum.”

John’s pet howled and came hard falling onto the back of the pet below him.

The crowd cheered.

John snapped the leash on the collar of his pet and said, “Come on Sherlock. Let’s see to those wounds.”

Sherlock grinned a tired grin and followed just behind his Master as he had been taught.

“And after this,” said John as they headed back to the dressing room, “You’ll get a special reward for doing so well.”

Sherlock wondered what that might be but right now he reveled in the love and admiration of his Master. 

For him that was reward enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Yeah, this one got pretty twisted and I am not sure if I crossed a line or not.
> 
> Just know this was consensual in my head up to and including the activity post fight.
> 
> Comments and Kudos keeps my brain thinking up this kind of stuff.
> 
> I do have another story that is sort of attached to this one but I want to see how this was received first.


End file.
